The present invention relates to a headlamp for a power vehicle having a reflector mountable on a chassis and turnable in a horizontal direction for adjusting the direction of a light bundle produced from the reflector.
Headlamps of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such reflectors is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,854. This reflector is adjustably arranged in a receptacle of a power vehicle chassis. The power vehicle has a left and a right headlamp and a cable extending between both headlamps transversely to the longitudinal axis of the power vehicle or the like. Markings are arranged on each headlamp to orient them for correct adjustment of the headlamp in a predetermined manner relative to the cable. The headlamp adjustment by means of a cable is however not suitable for the practical use, since the cable is a hindrance on the chassis and its permanent tensioning is not guaranteed, for example due to material aging. Moreover, a correct adjustment of the headlamp is not insures when the headlamp is mounted in different positions relative to longitudinal axes of the power vehicle due to tolerances.